


Подслушано в коммуникационной сети наемников на Макебе

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Трудно пристроить бездомную зверушку. Особенно когда у нее зубы в локоть длиной. Но агент всех спасет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано к Зимней Фандомной Битве 2017 для команды WTF SW:TOR 2017

— Братцы, спасайте! У входа в лагерь в кустах сидит тук’ата! Рычит!  
— Прямо коррибанская тук’ата?  
— Не знаю... Уже, наверное, не очень коррибанская. Но здоровенная.  
— Sos! Нужен куратор! В кустах сидит тук’ата, явно домашняя! Себе взять не могу! Лайк, шер, ретвит.  
— Ага, сразу видно, какая она домашняя. Скажи ещё — ручная.  
— Эххх. Я бы взял, да у меня у самого четыре кошки — две нексу, манка и снежный кот.  
— Заберите кто-нибудь, мы ни войти, ни выйти не можем!  
— Она чешется об забор! Она его сейчас снесёт! Может, в неё стрельнуть чем-нибудь?  
— Не вздумай! Хуже будет!  
— Мальчики, какие вы жестокие. Животное потерялось, дезориентировано, напугано...  
— Да щас. Ты глянь на эти зубищи. Ты глянь на эти злобные глазки. Тебе хорошо, ты на неё через монитор смотришь, а мы — через забор. Который она сейчас развалит.  
— Посмотрите в эти печальные глаза! Посмотрите на эти зубки! Сразу видно, она давно не кушала!  
— Что едят тук’аты?  
— Ну-у-у, там сложно, там специальный корм, сбалансированный!  
— Не что, а кого.  
— Она рычит! Скоро она, небось, нас жрать будет!  
— А, знаю, откуда тук’ата. Она из зверинца Тоборро, он её у капитана Лектари за долги отобрал.  
— Может, скинемся, пусть её Лектари обратно заберёт?  
— Он улетел уже.  
— Бли-и-ин.  
— Пристраиваем тук’ату! Нуждается в присмотре и твёрдой, любящей руке.  
— Нуждается-нуждается, нашему сержанту руку аж по плечо откусила.  
— А ну, тишина в эфире! Раззявы, откуда у входа посторонний мужик в имперских шмотках?  
— У которого?  
— У того, где тук’ата сидит. Может, она его сожрёт?  
— Откуда-откуда, по дороге пришёл, в стелс-режиме. Братцы, гляньте, он её кормит!  
— Чем он там её кормит?  
— Армейским концентратом — вон, обёртка такая характерная.  
— Как можно! Тук’ату — армейским концентратом? Она заболеет.  
— Да хоть сдохнет, туда ей и дорога.  
— Бесчувственный придурок, тук’ата — венец творения!  
— Братцы, а теперь он её за ухом чешет! Это она рычит или урчит?  
— Урчит, ей нравится.  
— Так, все организованно отходим за ангар.  
— У входа посторонний, он в терминал небось полезет или стырит чего.  
— Пусть лезет, пусть тырит. Потом уйдёт, а тук’ата за ним увяжется. Он её покормил, он её погладил — всё, он теперь её человек.  
— Спаситель наш!  
— Только в ноги ему кидаться и благодарить не вздумайте. Тук’аты натуральный корм тоже очень уважают. А для сбалансированности травкой зажуёт. А ну, на счёт раз! Оружием не гремим, доспехами не цепляемся! Двинулись!


End file.
